Never Lost
by Sukini
Summary: L'alcool fait faire des choses qu'on regrette. C'était l'anniversaire de Rosgrim, une journée heureuse en sois et pourtant... Jamais il n'aurait pu prédire ce qui allait arriver...


Hello tout le monde !

Déjà un grand merci pour mon UnTy, vous avez été adorables ! Les review m'ont fait très plaisir ! Merci à Helduath et Eniwe-chou qui m'ont beaucoup aidé pour le site et pour la motiv ! Merci les filles ! (et bien sur Jafaden, LeKikoo, Zexyon, Anthony... [j'espère ne pas écorchez de pseudo et d'avoir cité tout le monde ! Si non, vous pouvez me jeter une pierre T^T])

On se retrouve du coup pour un nouvel OS : c'est un BriGrim !  
Il était censé avoir une bad end, mais là elle se situe entre l'happy end et le bad end. A vous de juger !

J'ai essayer de faire quelques "clin d'œil" à des problèmes qu'on trouve souvent de nos jours. Aussi peut-être que cet OS et amené à avoir une suite. A vous de me dire !  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire la petite intro, bonne lecture !

Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ? Ah oui... Pour l'anniversaire de monsieur. Monsieur qui était d'ailleurs totalement soûl, à prendre du bon temps.  
Elle ne l'embrassait plus cette nana, c'était carrément un viol buccale ! Jalousement, Superbrioche bu une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Faire comme si tout ça ne l'atteignait pas, c'était impossible. Et maintenant, la vipère qui osait souillée les lèvres de son colocataire semblait plus affamée encore. Elle descendit une main coquine dans son dos jusqu'à son fessier. S'en était de trop ! Brioche sentit tout son être bouillir : il avait beau être lui aussi en proie aux effets de l'alcool, il y était des choses sur lesquelles on ne plaisantait pas. Pas sur l'homme qu'il aimait.  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il du boire une nouvelle gorgée pour desserrer sa mâchoire crispée. Sa main refermée sur la bouteille se mit à trembler de rage et il l'a posa avant de la laisser tomber par terre. La femme lui lança un regard en coin, comme pour l'épier. Grégoire la fusilla du regard, se redressant et s'écartant du mur contre lequel il était appuyé.  
Comme par pure provoque, ignorant la fête qui battait son plein et les personnes se déhanchant tout autour, la blonde posa sa paume à plat contre le torse de Rosgrim pour le pousser contre les banquettes qui bordaient les tables dans l'angle de la salle. L'homme n'avait même pas réagi, l'esprit trop flou. Il était bien trop mal pour se défendre de toute façon, ou même simplement la repousser. Les caresses sur son corps étaient agréables, quoiqu'un peu agressives. Mais peu importe, il était devenu le pantin d'une bimbo visiblement trop gourmande.  
Qui avait eu l'idée d'aller en boîte déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus... Brioche tourna les talons, lançant un dernier regard noir à la tigresse, se retenant de cracher dans leur direction.  
Une fois sorti, le garçon balança la bouteille qu'il avait encore en main, la brisant contre le sol en milliers de petits éclats brillants. Une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue, glissant jusqu'à son menton. Et bientôt elle fut rejoins pas un flot intarissable et brûlant, gravant de larges sillons sur ses pommettes roses. Il se sentait incroyablement trahis en cet instant. Mais pourquoi ? Rosgrim ne lui avait jamais fait de promesses, ne lui avait jamais rien montré d'autre envers lui que de l'amitié. Une plainte muette franchit ses lèvres en le repensant contre le corps de cette jeune femme. Cette image tournait en boucle dans sa tête...  
Lui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus hétéro. Mais Grégoire lui... Il venait tout juste d'assumer sa bisexualité. Il avait affronté toute cette épreuve seul, mentant à son meilleur ami quand à ses nuit blanches où les larmes inondaient dans un silence coupable son oreiller, où il se mordait les points pour ne pas hurler.  
Celui qu'il aimait ne le verrait jamais plus qu' un bon ami avec une voix défiant la virilité. Toute cette angoisse, cette peur du regard des autres, de son regard à lui. De ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir, de tout ce qui aurait changé, des conséquences beaucoup trop lourdes...  
Grégoire était extrêmement sensible de ce côté là, et il était terrorisé rien qu'à l'idée que l'on puisse le rejeter, qu'on se moque de lui, qu'on l'insulte ou qu'on le juge. Les personnes les plus fiers cachaient souvent un mal être, un désir, de la jalousie, se sentant obligé de se défouler sur le "pas comme nous". Il avait connu ça tellement de fois... Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence, il s'était battu pour gagner son combat dans la vie de tous les jours. Et il avait su plaire. Sa chaîne YouTube grandissait tranquillement. Ses abonnés étaient merveilleux et adorables pour la plupart. Et ça l'avait toujours combler, il avait toujours veillé à la qualité qu'il leur proposait, soucieux de leur avis.

Relevant la tête vers les lampadaires qui éclairaient faiblement le trottoir qui bordait la boîte de nuit et les nombreux magasins, le youtuber, les joues encore luisantes, observa le ciel. Ils étaient sous le même, ils le voyaient pareil... Mais d'un monde tellement différent...  
Saisissant les clés de leur voiture dans sa main, le châtain décida d'aller faire un tour pour se vider l'esprit.  
En temps normal, c'était Grim qui conduisait et qui s'asseyait ici, à la place du conducteur. Il régla à peine son siège, rougissant légèrement : ils étaient si semblables tous les deux... Réfléchissant au fond de son siège, il se laissa bercer par les images entêtantes de Mikaël. Ses lèvres s'écrasant contre les siennes, ses doigts s'encrant sur sa peau pour le marquer encore et encore, ses dents mordant dans son cou avec avidité, le griffant sensuellement de sa barbe taillée.  
Brioche se détesta en cet instant, ses délires dignes d'une adolescente pré pubère le laissant toujours dans un état semblable à celui d'une personne en manque. Rosgrim était sa drogue, sa raison de vivre. Les papillons qui s'agitaient dans son ventre ne pouvaient mentir.  
Il démarra la voiture, laissant le moteur ronronner quelques instants. Puis il débraya, enclencha la première, baissa le frein à main et dosa son accélérateur. S'engageant sur la chaussée, il se mit à rouler sans but à travers Chalon-sur-Saône.  
Oublier simplement. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Son cœur battait encore la chamade quand aux images qui avaient défilées dans son esprit tourmenté il y a encore quelques minutes. Se concentrant sur la route, il quitta la ville pour rouler dans la campagne qui l'entourait. Il n'avait déjà pas l'habitude de conduire, mais de nuit en plus ! Son regard était froid, pensif, vague et perdu. Il ne voulait que son meilleur ami avec lui en cet instant. Se retrouver dans ses bras, contre son torse, bercé par sa respiration lente et régulière, une de ses mains caressant ses cheveux... Il ferma les yeux pour inspirer un bon coup. Une vague de larmes afflua sous ses paupières closes, qu'il tenta de refouler. Il cligna plusieurs fois, sans succès et sa bouche se tordit dans un gémissement de désespoir. Les perles salées se mirent à nouveau à dévaster son beau visage si joyeux d'ordinaire. Il sanglotait bruyamment, craquant une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours si compliqué ?! Les larmes brouillaient sa vision et ses jolies yeux noisettes. Non il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il fallait qu'il lui avoue. Ca ne pourrait pas le détruire plus que ça.  
Un lapin bondit du talus juste face à lui. Pris de cours, Brioche donna un coup de volant et sa voiture fit une embardée, venant s'encastrer dans un arbre. Le choc fut d'une violence inouïe, projetant sa tête contre son volant dans un craquement sinistre. L'airbag mit quelques secondes à se déclencher sûrement à cause d'un disfonctionnement, rejetant le conducteur contre son siège comme un pantin. Plus aucun mouvement. Un épais liquide rouge sombre dégoulinait de la plaie sur son crâne, sa tête contre la vitre, les yeux résolument clos.

Rosgrim se réveillait difficilement avec un horrible mal de crâne. Il avait bu tant que ça ? Il ne se souvenait vraiment pas de grand chose... Il se redressa brutalement en regardant tout autour de lui. Il était dans son appartement, seul. Il fut rassuré quelques instants. Il appela son ami, aucune réponse. Peut-être dormait-il encore ? Il se leva pour aller voir dans la chambre, mais personne. Il fronça les sourcils : Brioche ne partait jamais sans lui en parler... Enfin, il était grand après tout, majeur et vacciné. Mais il ne pouvait dissimuler sa légère anxiété, ne sachant absolument pas ce qui c'était passé dans la soirée.  
Il sursauta en entendant toquer à sa porte. Il se dirigea machinalement vers celle-ci, en caleçon, ouvrant sans un mot. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec avec un policier à la mine grave.

« - Bonjour... ?

\- Vous êtes bien le colocataire de Grégoire ?

\- Oui c'est moi. Il s'est passé quelque chose... ?

-Il faudrait que vous nous accompagner s'il vous plaît. Vous avez bien signé le papier pour être la personne à joindre en cas d'incident ?

\- Oui. »

Mickaël sentit un stress incontrôlable s'emparer de lui. Une boule se noua au creux de sa gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir. Il alla finir de s'habiller en vitesse : que se passait-il ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Brioche ? Comment avait-il pu rentrer chez lui et dormir sans lui, sans se soucier d'où il était ?  
Il suivit le représentant de la loi et le laissa le conduire. Quand Grim compris que le trajet qu'ils étaient en train d'effectuer était celui de l'hôpital, ses mains et tout son corps furent pris de tremblements. Et si il était mort et qu'il arrivait trop tard... ? Non ce n'était pas possible... Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça... Il avait trop de choses à lui avouer ! Tant de beaux moments à partager encore ensemble ! Il l'aimait trop pour le laisser partir ainsi ! Il tenait plus à cet homme qu'à sa propre vie, et il l'avait toujours admiré pour sa joie de vivre, sa persévérance et son optimisme. Grégoire était la personne qu'il aimait le plus sur cette terre.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, le policier le fit descendre de la voiture et resta garé là quelques instants. Un infirmier attendait devant les portes du bâtiment, un dossier plutôt imposant à la main. A peine Rosgrim avait-il fait quelques pas que ce dernier le héla.

« - Vous devez être Mickaël, je me trompe ?

\- Oui c'est moi...

\- Suivez moi s'il vous plaît. »

En entrant dans le hall, le brun se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Des personnes sur des brancards avaient été sortis de leur chambre pour des radios, des examens, et attendaient là au milieu des autres " clients " qui patientaient, un ticket en main, que leur numéro s'affiche sur l'écran numérique pour aller confirmer leur rendez-vous et autres.  
Rosgrim tenta de ne pas leur prêter attention et se contenta de suivre le spécialiste.  
Ils montèrent deux étages et prirent la direction du service " traumatologie ". Le youtuber craignait le pire. Le tremblement de son corps se fit encore plus intense, et il se demandait si ses jambes pourraient le soutenir encore longtemps.

« - Sa famille est en route... » commença le traumatologue en s'arrêtant devant une porte de chambre.

Il n'était plus sûr de vouloir qu'il ouvre la porte. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir, de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son précieux ami.

Il était là, allongé dans sa couverture de survie dorée. Il avait une perfusion dans le bras, relié à une poche transparente suspendu au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Un frisson galopa le long de l'échine de Mickaël et il sentit les larmes affluer à la barrière de ses yeux. Non, pas lui...  
Son crâne était bandé et un de ses doigts étaient emprisonnés dans une petite pince crocodile grise pour contrôler son poûl.

« - C'est une personne qui passait près de sa voiture qui nous a appelé. Il y a eu un disfonctionnement avec l'airbag qui s'est déclencher une demie seconde trop tard. Son crâne a frappé le volant. Traumatisme crânien... »

Rosgrim serra les points avec force, attendant la fin du verdict. C'était tellement dur d'écouter tout ça, impuissant.

« - Le choc a été violent et... Le patient souffre d'amnésie rétrograde. C'est l'hippocampe qui est endommagée. Appelée aussi corne d'Ammon. L'hippocampe est situé à la base du cerveau dans la zone du lobe temporal. L'altération de cette partie du cerveau déclenche une détérioration partielle ou totale des mémoires sémantiques et épisodiques; la mémoire dite déclarative. »

Le sang de Rosgrim se glaça et il devint pâle. Les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire serrée, il dévisageait le médecin. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard qui semblait signifier " condoléances ", et il ajouta.

« -Sa mémoire n'est pas définitivement " perdue ". Elle est simplement bloquée. Alors il peut y avoir des choses dont lesquelles il ne se rappellera jamais, mais beaucoup de choses peuvent lui revenir. Ce sera long, très long. Mais pas impossible. Les patients atteint de cette amnésie sont souvent les plus privilégiés. Il peut s'en sortir. Emmenez le dans des endroits qu'il connait, où il a vécu des moments forts ; n'hésitez pas non plus à veiller à ce qu'il reprenne les mêmes habitudes, quitte à stimuler des automatismes tout bêtes. Maintenant je vais vous laissez. Je suis son médecin, on sera amené à se revoir par la suite. Bonne journée monsieur. »

Sur ces mots, le traumatologue quitta la pièce rapidement, disparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
Rosgrim, anéantis, restait planté au milieu de la pièce. Il réagit lentement et craqua, s'abandonnant à ses émotions. Les larmes de frustration dévalèrent ses joues alors qu'il approchait du lit où reposait Superbrioche, endormi. Il était si vulnérable comme ça...  
Il se pencha au-dessus de lui pour lui embrasser la tempe, prenant sa main dans la sienne et il se jura qu'il surmonterait cette épreuve, ensemble.

Voilà c'est finis !  
Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à là, je vous un dis un énorme merci ! J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pour cet OS, j'espère donc qu'il a été un minimum cohérent !

Je ne veux plus jamais retourné à l'hôpital pour ma part ! Comme vous avez du le remarquer, ça m'a quelque peu traumatisée !

Je vous fais de gros bisous de bisounours,  
Sukini ~


End file.
